Make A Wish
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: The birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's first born.


**Okay, so I wrote this before I saw the last episode of the anime and also have not finished reading it because I'm in America and it's not done over here. In this, Kagome is still doing her split-life thing and the jewel still exists, so pretend the end never happened. And I don't own it, either.**

Lord Sesshomaru stood with his hair billowing behind him. He could smell it. He could _feel_ it. Power was shifting.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He glanced over his shoulder. The human child was running towards him.

"Lady Kagome is having her baby."

"Jaken: stay with the child."

Without confirmation, Sesshomaru made his way towards the village he knew his brother to be staying at.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku could not hide his shock at seeing the older demon there. They were on better terms now than before, but he still couldn't truly consider him a friend. He stepped between the demon and the hut.

"Lady Kagome is giving birth, and I'm afraid there may be complications. I cannot allow you to pass if you harbot any ill will towards any in the family. Inuyasha does not need more stress."

Sesshomaru appeared bored. "I can assure you, Monk, that I do not. I feel I may serve some purpose here."

"With all due respect, Lord Sesshomaru, what is your interest?"

Before he could respond, Inuyasha exited the hut.

"How is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, his voice reflecting the nervousness etched in Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome's fine. The baby…"

Sesshomaru brushed past the men. Miroku followed first, Inuyasha slowed by the heaviness of his thoughts and fears. Laying on the cot, Kagome was clutching a bundle to her chest, tears in her eyes. Sango stood tentatively near her friend.

After observing the scene, Sesshomaru placed a hand on the hilt at his waistband. Sango and Miroku stepped forward, beginning to brandish their own weapons.

"Stop," Inuyasha whispered. "It's the Tensaiga."

His brother pulled the sword from its holster and focused on the creatures surrounding his niece. Slowly, knowing that everyone in the room, except the baby and her mother, was eyeing him warily, he brought the blade across the creatures. They dissolved, and the baby cried. Kagome gasped, and her tears turned to those of happiness.

"She takes after both of you," Sango informed the parents. She has demon and priestess in her. They're fighting each other. If one of them wins…"

"It could destroy half of her DNA," Kagome ventured.

"I don't know about that," Sango said, "but it could kill her again, unless we find a way to balance it…"

Inuyasha took off. He ran faster than he ever had before and didn't stop until he reached the old well. On the other side, he ran to the room he and Kagome shared and pulled a book off the shelf. He opened it and pulled an item from a hollowed cavity in the pages. Even faster than before, he went back through the well and ran towards his daughter. He had not time to form coherent thoughts, but his whole being was consumed with his fear, urgency, and love.

When he got to the hut, he pressed the Shikon No Tama into his mate's palm.

"Make a wish," he whispered.

"No sooner had he spoken than the jewel began to glow. It hovered above the baby before phasing into her skin. Almost instantly, her sobs were reduced to sniffles before she ceased crying altogether. After a few moments of silence, the room was filled by a tiny hiccup. For the first time since the baby's birth, everyone in the room exhaled and smiled. Even Sesshomaru allowed a flicker of relief to pass by his stoic expression.

Inuyasha held his arms out hesitantly. "Can I?"

Kagome grinned and nodded, holding their girl up to her husband. He pulled her towards him, nervous about holding her either too loosely or too tightly. As he held her, he looked over at his brother. He couldn't bring himself to say it, but he tried to relay his gratitude through his expression.

"By what name should I address my niece?" Sesshomaru questioned. Perhaps Rin had softened him, but he found that this girl his brother had just caused to be brought into the world was family…and for some reason, that mattered.

Inuyasha laid the baby back into her mother's arms and stood next to her, facing his brother.

"Izayoi," he informed him.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave.

As he left the hut, Kagome went after him, propelling herself up off the floor and outside.

"Sesshomaru!"

He didn't turn, but he did pause.

"Please believe me when I say that we had every intention of delivering the baby in my time and leaving your father's powers to your child."

"Lady Kagome—"

"But it rained, and my water broke, and then there were problems…"

"Sister."

This shut her up. He'd never called her that before.

"Yes?"

"You need not explain to me. No one can change time.

Kagome nodded, then turned to leave. Pivoting back, she requested, "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru…could you tell Rin hi from me, please? And that she can come to see the baby some time, if she wants to."

He barely acknowledge her and began to walk away.

"That invitation is for you as well, Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked over his shoulder and nodded before heading back to where Jaken was waiting with Rin.

"M'Lord?"

"A girl," he reported nonchalantly. "Izayoi."

Rin grinned, and jumped with excitement.

"I want to meet her."

He did not answer her as Jaken attempted to stifle the girl's enthusiasm. She was old enough not to be surprised by the name choice Sesshomaru's brother had made, but she had been wishing for a little cousin for so long that she would always think of her as something else.

Nozomu.

_Make a wish._


End file.
